


Cooling

by ivnwrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from his 2 week coma, Jim is experiencing sudden increase in temperature due to Khan's blood and the experience he went through in the warp core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on applepie1989's work "Cooling" and done with her gracious blessing.  
> Part one: http://applepie1989.deviantart.com/art/ST-snippet-Cooling-372948226  
> Part two: http://applepie1989.deviantart.com/art/ST-snippet-Cooling-2-375867748

"Jim after waking up from his 2 week coma, his body is experiencing bolts of strange sensations eg. sudden increase in temperature etc due to Khan's blood and the experience he went through in the warp core. Unable to sleep, Jim resorts to sleeping beneath the shower and this behavior is found out by his FO Spock. Well, lets say while Spock brought Jim up and out of the shower, Jim pushes him against the wall and impulsively kissed him to find some stability from all that has happened to him. Spock, from Jim's touch, felt his friend's mind and use a mind meld (?) to sooth him. And all Spock can do after wards is hold him as his friend cools down."

Kirk made his way off the bridge at the end of Alpha shift. He squeezed between the turbolift doors just as they were closing and stumbled into Spock in his haste.

"Are you well, Jim? Your temperature is above that which humans consider normal."

"I'm fine, Spock." He leaned against the wall of the turbolift as fine sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead. He wiped it away with his sleeve and caught Spock looking at him with an expression of veiled skepticism. "It's nothing, Spock. Just tired."

"If you insist, sir."

0000

Kirk entered his quarters and stripped off his gold uniform shirt and collapsed on his bed. He lay still for a few moments before shifting into a different position, then another, and another. He ended up spread eagle on his back. He closed his eyes and sunk his head into the pillow in an attempt to stem the tide of his oncoming headache. His breath came in short puffs that were barely slower than the pulse he could feel in his heated face. It felt like every time his heart beat a hand was clenching around his skull. As if his own blood pressure was attempting to crush his brain. With a groan he pulled himself up off the bed and staggered into the bathroom. He rested his hands on either side of the sink and looked up at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed beet red, his eyes were glassed over and lidded as if he were drugged. He turned the water on and bent forward, ducking his head under the stream. He felt the water run from the back of his head, over his cheeks and eyelids to drip off his lips and the tip of his nose. Though the burning in his head has subsided the rest of his body still felt as if it were baking from the inside out. He straightened up, cautious of knocking his head on the faucet and turned to his shower.

He stumbled to it, leaning heavily against the wall and setting the water to the lowest temperature. He slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor, pillowing his head on his arm. "This feels better." He mumbled to himself before drifting off.

0000

Spock kept an eye on Kirk throughout the following week. Noticing the way the man would come back from breaks and in the morning with his hair soaked, and how his body would weaken throughout the day till he could barely stand by evening. When the captain left the bridge Spock followed him back to his quarters. He stood for a few minutes with his back to the door, listening. He heard a series of muffled thumps and then a final one as he heard the shower turn on. After repeated hails through the intercom were unsuccessful he used his override and stepped inside. He followed the sound of rushing water to the bathroom. He knocked, but got no response. He slid the door open and saw Kirk unconscious on the floor of the shower. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Kirk's torso, attempting to bring the man into a standing position.

Kirk opened his eyes blearily, water blurring his vision as it dripped off his eyelashes. He starred up at the blue shape above him, hearing a voice similar to Spock's calling his name. He was sure he was hallucinating, still unconvinced when the figure touched him. When he was close to upright Kirk surged in the commander's arms. He pushed him against the wall, crushing their lips together, reveling in the sensation of the other body pressed against his, confirming its reality. He wound his fingers into the fabric of Spock's uniform, as if the Vulcan might disappear and leave him clutching empty air. He pulled back after a few moments, staring into Spock's eyes, tears mixing with the water on his face. He eventually collapsed against his first officer, all his strength gone.

When Kirk pulled back Spock watched as water slid down his face, giving the appearance of tears running down Kirk's face. As the man collapsed his temple came to rest against Spock's and images flooded onto the Vulcan's mind. He shifted Kirk's head away and rested it on his shoulder. He reached up and changed the angle of the shower head so it would continue to spray them as he slid down the wall with Kirk cradled in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock manoeuvred himself so that he could pull the communicator from his belt. "Spock to Sickbay." He waited a few moments before the reply came.

"This is McCoy, what is it?"

"I have the Captain with me; he has a high fever, fatigue and current loss of consciousness."

"Contact Scott and tell him to beam the two of you directly to sickbay, I want this kept quiet."

Spock did as he was told and the two of them appeared just inside the door. He heard McCoy yell and saw him gesturing out of the corner of his eye. "Everybody out, now! Out!" He knelt beside the two of them and laid a hand on Kirk's forehead. "Jesus, he's burning up. Get him onto a bed."

Spock nodded silently and lifted Kirk up, laying him on the nearest biobed. The monitor lit up as McCoy returned with a large mat. "Help me." He ordered. Spock slid an arm under Kirk's shoulders and lifted him as McCoy laid the mat under his torso. He adjusted the settings with a remote in his hand and the mat started to cool. He placed a respirator over Kirk's face and turned to the screen above the bed. "Damn it!"

Spock looked up to see McCoy Walking into his office. He returned with a case and laid it on the side of the bed. He flipped open the top and took out a sealed hypospray vial. "What is that?"

"It's an antibody."

"For what?"

"The serum I synthesized from Khan's blood. I isolated his white blood cells and plasma for the injection. My hope was that the cells would be able to repair his body at an accelerated rate then would neutralize themselves. The problem is they didn't, and now they're acting like any other antigen." As he was explaining McCoy had retrieved a sterile injector and attached the vial.

Spock watched him as he checked and rechecked the apparatus. "It is my understanding that human phagocytes will not do harm to the body they are transfused into."

McCoy nodded. "In normal cases, yes. But Khan's genetic manipulation made him incompatible with normal humans. This," He held up the hypospray. "Will neutralize the original serum."

"Will the captain be harmed?"

"No, Khan's blood served to start the process, but Jim's body repaired itself." He bent down and pressed the hypospray to Kirk's neck. The device let out a hiss as it discharged.

He walked over to the other side of the biobed and laid a hand on Spock's shoulder, the Vulcan's. "It could be close to an hour before he wakes up." McCoy pulled a chair over from one of the desks and set it to the side of the bed. He stepped up behind Spock and grasped his shoulders. "Come on." 

Spock nodded numbly and allowed himself to be lowered into the chair. He sat, his gaze fixed on Kirk's eyelids as his pupils moved beneath them. He slowly found himself falling into a semiconscious state of brooding

"S-Spock?"

"I am here." He leant forward and grasped the hand that Kirk had reached toward him with. The captain looked up at him blearily.

"Where am I?"

"You're in sickbay. You collapsed with a high fever and, if I am not wrong, have been doing so for the past week."

Kirk closed his eyes and rolled his gaze to the ceiling. "So you know."

"Yes I know." He rested his fingertips on the side of Kirk's chin and turned the captain to face him. "Why did you hide your condition from us?"

"They would have taken the Enterprise away from me. And you, with all your," There was a long pause. "logic. You would let them."

"It is likely that I would not." A look of confusion crossed Kirk's face. Spock held the man's hand to his chest and rested his forehead against Kirk's. "Many times I find my logic failing me when you are involved."


End file.
